


He Followed | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: Eddie might be a ghost but he'll still never leave Richie's side.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	He Followed | Reddie Oneshot

It has been two weeks since they defeated IT. It’s been twelve days since Ben and Bev got together since Mike left with Bill to California since all the losers left their shit home town to live their life the way they deserve. All but Richie. He stayed in Derry mourning for his childhood love. Little did he know Eddie followed him everywhere. 

Eddie knows it all now. He followed Richie, from re-carving their initials on the kissing bridge to Richie coming back to the hotel room and crying. From Richie coming back to the hammock in the clubhouse to him sitting by the quarry. Eddie saw it all. He tried to talk to Richie, to interact with him in any way he could, but it didn’t work. Nothing did. Eddie was invisible, a ghost. When Richie sat on the kissing bridge Eddie’s head rested on his shoulder. When Richie cried in his hotel room, Eddie hugged him from behind and told him that it was fine, that, no, Richie shouldn’t have been the one who died.

Eddie learned two things in the span of the time they were in Derry. That Richie loves him and that he loves Richie. It’s unfortunate, really, to find out that you’re in love with your best friend after you’ve died. It’s a horrible sight to see for Eddie, to see Richie cry and mourn restlessly, saying that he wished that it was him who was killed. He’d beg daily for Eddie’s forgiveness, for not pulling him away from the claw, for leaving him the crashing house. Richie could never hear that Eddie forgave him, that Eddie loves him more than words can describe, no matter what.

~~~

It was bright. A plain as white as paper. “Richie?” A voice, all too familiar, called out to him.

Richie felt like he could finally breathe. A wave of emotion taking him over as he ran towards his best friend in the distance. “Eddie!” He shouted repeatedly. He pulled Eddie to an embrace, his head lying on his best friend’s shoulder. “I- I have to tell you,” Richie tried in between sobs, “I love you, Eddie,” 

“I know, Rich. It’s okay. I love you too,” His voice raspy and weak as the stab wound still displayed on his stomach. The boy seemed unfazed by the wound, only caring for the man in front of him.

“No- Eddie that isn’t what I’m saying-“ Richie attempted at an explanation, their hug cutting off too be able to look straight to the other’s eyes.

Eddie kissed his forehead, “Its okay, Rich.” He smiled.

“I-I’m so sorry for leaving you in the house, I wanted to get you-“

“I forgive you, Richie. Honestly, you didn’t even have to apologize, I’m just glad you’re alive and safe now,” In less than a second his smile faded and a weak look took its place. 

The ground shifted, a swift uncontrollable motion took the two away from the white sheet and brought them to the kissing bridge. The shorter of the two sat, his back leaning against the stiff wood keeping him stable. He gestured for the other to take a seat beside him and Richie followed. “I already know, Richie. It’s okay. I followed you out of the house, I followed you everywhere,” Eddie explained, “I feel the same for you,” Richie stared at him, his usual upbeat demeanor replaced by a serious, quiet one. “But, you have to get out of here, ‘Chee. Everyone already has. I want you to have the life that you deserve,” 

“But what about you? What’ll happen? I don’t wanna leave you here-“

“I’ll always be with you. I’ll always follow. You deserve this, Rich,” Eddie smiled reassuringly, placing a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

The sun’s rays hitting him straight to the eye leaves him blinking continuously to adjust to the light. Tears streaming down his eyes, he sat up, feeling around the table beside the bed for his glasses. Richie eyes his tear-stained pillow, then around the room. A sigh of defeat escaping him. A chill down his spine and the light feeling of arms wrapped around his waist leaves him with more tears than he had before. But the feeling was different this time, it was out of relief, out of love and reassurance. “Okay, Eddie. Let’s get out of this hell-hole,” 

And as Richie left for Chicago, as he became one of the best comedians in the industry, as he came out to the world and announced his undying love for his best friend, Eddie stayed with him. Every night, when his eyes would shut and the lights were out, Eddie was there, showing his love for Richie in his dreams. Every offense and every cry Eddie was there. Every award and smile, Eddie was there. Eddie followed through thick and thin, until the very end, he followed.


End file.
